THREE ROMMATES
by Nanie0609
Summary: Edward jasper et Emmett sont les meilleures amis depuis leurs enfance,coureurs de jupons.Que va t'il se passer quand une nouvelle collocataire leurs donnent une autre perception de la vie?Sexe Amour Humour sont au rendez vous.
1. Chapter 1

_**THREE ROMMATES**_

**Prologue :**

**POV BELLA :**

Ce soir là quand je suis rentrée dans l'appartement j'ai su que quelque chose clochée, mes trois colocataires assis sur le canapé me regardant approchée sans rien dire ni de câlin c'est louche enfin Jasper prit la parole après se long silence gênant :

-Bella il faut qu'ont parle assis toi.

Je m'assoie non sans jeter des regards curieux aux trois gars en face de moi.

-Bon d'accord je vous écoute dis je en tortillant mes doigts

-Il faut que tu fasses un choix Bella ? Dit Emmett d'une voix sérieuse ce qui n'est pas courant chez lui.

-Un choix de quoi ?

-Entre nous trois il faut que tu choisis ça peut plus continuer comme ça Dit Edward en Grimaçant

Là je tombe des fesses, Ouf j'ai bien fais de m'asseoir.

-Tu sais qu'on t'aime mais tu peux pas me demander de te partager avec mes meilleures amis on va te laisser tu temps pour réfléchir ne t'inquiète pas tu ne dois pas répondre tout de suite. Dit Jasper

Encore heureux ils sont marrant eux choisir je suis sure que si ils auraient trois femmes à disposition et qu'elles leurs demandent de choisir ils auraient dit leurs façons de pensés c'est ce que j'aurai du faire à ce moment mais j'étais tellement furieuse que rien ne sortie de ma bouche.

Je me levai du canapé sans leurs adresser un regard et m'enferma dans ma chambre.

-Je crois qu'elle à pas apprécier dit Emmett en soupirant suivie des deux autres.

…

Pendant au moins deux mois je fessais tout pour les évités j'avais d'autres choses à faire je venais de reprendre contacte avec mes meilleure amies elle son arrivées hier et on peut dire que l'a rencontre entre Alice et Jasper,Emmett et Rosalie a étaient très comment dire ça intense, çà ma fait mal de les voirent dévorés mes amies des yeux comme ça surtout que Edward à ramener une rousse aux gros nibard et aux jambes grande et blanches tu nom de Victoria, oui la soirée a était un enfer pour moi j'ai étais complètement ignorée par mes chers colocataires, je souffre mais ne le fait pas voir.

…..

Ce soir j'ai décidé de partir de cette ville de merde j'ai appris que Rosalie avait couché avec Emmett et que Alice Avait fait la même chose avec Jasper sa m'a brisée le cœur bien sur je n'en veux pas à mes amies ils ne savent pas que j'ai couchée avec mes ex colocataires et maintenant mes ex amis et mes ex amours, En plus j'ai eu le droit aux cries de plaisir de la nouvelle conquête d'Edward.

C'est décider je part à forks retrouver ma famille, ses salops ne m'auront pas comme ça il m'ont demander de choisir pour aller s'envoyer en l'air sous mon nez, non je suis peut être naïve mais pas stupide faut pas me prendre pour un mouchoir non plus.

Mes valises bouclés je décide de partir en pleine nuit mon avion arrive dans une heure, mes amies sont déjà repartie à Seattle pour l'instant j'ai besoin de m'éloignée d'elles et d'eux.

Je sors de cet appartement en sanglotant.

Je me dirige vers l'aéroport en Pleurant.

J'arrive à l'aéroport en fessant une crise de larmes des gens me regarder quelle que ça peut bien me foutre maintenant.

Je monte dans l'avion et m'écroule sur le siège en hurlant et en tentant de faire cesser mes hurlements en mordant ma main.

30 minutes plus tard je m'envole loin de cette ville qui m'a tellement apportée de bonheur mais aussi de la souffrance.


	2. Chapter 2

_**THREE ROMMATES**_

**Chapter 1: EVENING, BREAKDOWN, MEETING **

**POV EDWARD**

Je sortie des toilettes en remettant ma braguette suivit de cette fille blonde aux gros nichons avec ses longues jambes bronzées qui c'était enroulées autour de ma taille il y a même pas cinq minutes.

-**Oh c'était bien Eddy j'espère que tu me rappelleras bientôt mon chou** dit elle en battant des cils.

_Pathétique!_

-**Bien sur** dis je en sortant des toilettes pour femmes.

Ah ses femmes toutes folles de mon corps même les vieilles en raffolent ce qui me branche moins bien sur.

Je ne donne jamais mon numéro de téléphone, ma vie consiste à mon piano, les femmes, mes potes et ma famille.

Je prends une fille qui me plait je la baise et je la jette comme un mouchoir.

Je vois si il n'a pas d'autres filles intéressantes non elles étaient toutes accompagnées je ne voulais pas me battre ce soir.

Je décide donc de rentrer à mon hôtel et oui je suis musicien donc je voyage beaucoup en ce moment je suis à Milan en Italie.

Je me dirigeai vers ma voiture, oh une grande histoire d'amour ma très chère _Volvo XC 60 noir_ que j'ai acheté il y a un an de ça.

Pour arriver à mon hôtel je dois traverser une bonne partie de la ville, comme des ruelles sombre et pas très accueillante je l'avoue.

Justement je suis entrain de traverser ses ruelles quand ma voiture commença à faire des soubresauts et là elle s'arrête.

-**Oh PUTAIN non allez démarre me fait pas ça ma belle**

_merde! Je dois appeler une dépanneuse à 2H00 du matin_

Après le coup de fil, le dépanneur m'a dit qu'il ne serait pas là avant 1h00 alors je dois attendre et vite je commence et m'ennuyer alors je commence à naviguer avec mon portable sur internet.

Je soupire et décide de sortir de la voiture pour allez voir le problème moi même. Quand j'entendis un hurlement de douleur.

Paniqué je me dirige vers le bruit, ce que je vis me terrifie, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années etait recouverte de sang et surtout nue et frigorifiée, Son visage est remplie de marque de coupures. Elle est brune et toute maigre on voit ses côtes ressortir de sa peau si pâle c'est tellement affreux que j'ai faillit vomir le contenu de mon repas. Du sang s'écoule d'entre ses cuisses et là je n'ai eu plus de doutes sur ce qu'on lui avait fait subir,Elle à une grosse coupure qui s'étend du haut de ses cuisses à ses Genoux,Je la retourne et voit son dos remplie d'entaille plus ou moins profonde certaine son plus ancienne que d'autres mais qui peut faire une chose pareil c'est horrible.

je ne peux la laisser dans cette ruelle je vais devoir l'emmener à l'hôpital et vite.

Je tâte sa carotide son sang bas très faiblement, je regarde ma montre la dépanneuse doit arriver dans pas longtemps normalement.

Je lui touchai le front pour la rassurer quand elle sursauta et ouvrit ses yeux d'une couleur peut semblable d'un Chocolat fondant.

Elle se mit à tremblait en essayant de se reculait de moi.

-Me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plait dit elle d'une voix rauque en sanglotant.

Je m'approchai d'elle doucement pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-**Tu es en sécurité avec moi plus personne de fera de mal maintenant je te protégerai**

Et c'était certain maintenant quelle le veuille ou non je serai là pour elle,C'est bizarre mais depuis que j'ai croisé son regard chocolat c'est comme si je me suis fait une promesse à moi-même et cette promesse et de la rende heureuse et surtout de la protéger à tout prix.

Je la soulevai pour l'emmener à ma voiture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut!**

**Merci pour vos message ça m'encourage beaucoup je ne l'avais pas fais pour le 1 er chapitre **

**Message pour edwardbellaamour : Tu as raison la fille violée est bien Bella**

**et c'est Edward qui l'a trouve mais je n'en dis pas plus merci pour tes reviews. **

**Chapitre 2:HOPITAL,DIAGNOTIC,DECISION**

**POV EDWARD :**

Arriver à ma voiture,Je mis la jeune femme sur le siège avant du véhicule pour allez chercher une couverture dans mon coffre.

Je reviens vers la fille et l'enroula dans la couverture car elle tremblait de froid,je la pris dans mes bras pour essayer de la calmer. Au bout d'un moment elle commença à se calmer.

_ET MERDE_

___**Non t'endors pas allez tiens bon ma belle** dis je en tapotant ses joues.

De ma place j'ai vue les reflets des phares de la dépanneuse. Je descendis la fille de mes genoux pour aller à la rencontre du dépanneurs.

_**Excusez moi monsieur mais pourrais vous m'emmener à l'hôpital **dis je en m'avançant vers lui.

Le dépanneur était un grand garçon brun a la peau bronzé du nom de Paul si en croit son étiquette coller sur le coté de son uniforme Rouge,il me regarda surpris par mes paroles.

_**Que c'est il passer vous avez l'air bien pourtant** dit en scrutant de son regard noir si intense.

_**Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour la jeune fille dans ma voiture je l'ai retrouver dans la rue blessée** dis en m'énervant car on n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que la jeune femme ne s'évanouisse.

_**D'accord j'accroche votre voiture à ma dépanneuse et on y va OK** dit il en commençant a chercher le crochet pour accrocher ma voiture à la dépanneuse.

J'allais chercher ma protéger,je la pris dans mes bras et embrassa son front qui était froid comme la mort je commença a avoir peur.

_**C'est bon on peut y aller** dit il en m'ouvrant la porte passagers.

Il monta et commença à se mettre en route pour l'hôpital en 10 minutes nous sommes arriva,je descendis et le dépanneur me dit qu'il emmener ma voiture à son garage à quelques rue d'ici,je le remercia et partit vers l'entrer de l'hôpital.

Arriver au porte de l'entrer elle ferma ses yeux la panique s'empara de mon être et je commença à crier comme un fou :

_**AU SECOURS !**

Une infirmière arriva affolée et me demanda ce qui c'était passer je lui racontait toute l'histoire.

Elle ordonna aux autres infirmières qui me regarder comme un bout de viande de se bouger et d'aller chercher un brancard et un médecin.

_Qu'elle dindes ces filles dans d'autres circonstances ça m'aurait branché mais là ce n'était pas le moment._

Après 5 minutes La jeune fut envoyée dans une salle d'opération.

…...

Je rester là depuis je ne sais combien de temps assis sur cette chaise les mains sur mes genoux et la tête pencher vers l'avant,quand je vis des chaussures dans mon champ de vision,je releva la tête et reconnue le médecin qui s'est occupé de ma protégée.

_**Bonjour je suis le Docteur Brandy êtes vous de la famille de la jeune femme que vous avez emmener ici?**

_**Non...**Hésitai je

_ALLEZ TROUVE QUELQUE CHOSE ENTREMENT IL NE DIRA RIEN_

_**Je suis son ami** dis je le plus naturellement possible

_**A telle de la famille que vous pourrait contacter ?**

_**Non je suis son seul ami,ses parents ne sont plus de ce monde malheureusement **dis je avec autant de sincérité possible.

D'habitude je suis assez bon menteur,Mais là je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je fessais ça pour une fille que je ne connais pas,c'est bizarre je me sens attiré par elle pas sexuellement vu de se que j'ai pu constater elle s'est fait violée et battue,je suis peut être un baiseur mais pas un connard non plus non je voulais la connaître et savoir ce qui lui est arriver.

_**Vous m'écouter ?** Me demanda t' il

_**Non excusez moi reprenez**

_**Je disais que les liaison de votre amie son très grave ses deux jambes ont était brisée mais je pense qu'elle pourrait encore marcher,elle a trois côtes casées,son utérus à était brouiller sur un côté mais nous avons fait tous ce que nous pouvons pour qu'elle puissent encore vivre sa sexualité normalement,plusieurs traces de ceintures plus au moins anciennes justement je me demande pourquoi ? **Dit il en me regardant suspicieusement.

_**Je ne sais pas justement depuis quelques temps que je l'avait pas vu,je l'ai retrouver dans une rue par hasard car ma voiture était en panne.**

_**Bon passons sa guérison ne se fera pas facilement car elle doit rester un moment à l'hôpital au moins un ou deux mois,ah et j'oubliai elle s'est reçu un bon coup sur la tête ce qui a entaillé la boite crânienne nous verrons si sa n'a pas dé fonctionner sa mémoire,si vous voulez la voir elle est en salle de réveil chambre 206**.

_J**e vous remercie vraiment docteur **dis je en lui serrant la main.

_**De rien c'est mon métier après tout **dit il en souriant.

Après son départ je me rendis à la chambre de mon inconnue.

J'ouvris la porte et ce que je découvris me serra le cœur,la petite brunette était dans un lit d'hôpital beaucoup plus grand quelle dans une de ces chemises immonde,son visage était pleine de trace de couteaux et elle avait un œil au beurre noir,sa tête était entourait d'un bandeau qui servait sûrement pour son entaille sur la tête. Ses jambes était relever et plâtrés.

En la voyant comme ça si fragile je pris la décision de rester avec elle et de l'aider à allez mieux et de retrouver sa famille je m'en fait la promesse et je tient toujours ma parole.

**Voilà ! Mon deuxième chapitre j'espère que vous avez aimées **

**bon le prochains chapitre sera dans un peu près une semaine **

**Merci de bien vouloir laisser des reviews encourageant de préférence !lol ! **

**Salut ! **


End file.
